


Shark Week

by openandbroken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openandbroken/pseuds/openandbroken
Summary: The thing that cemented this year as the best shark week ever.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> Because SalazarTipton wrote so much for others this Shark Week, I wanted to do something in return. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please be kind, but do leave honest opinions.

 

 

“I thought you said we’d be meeting a star from one of the _Jaws_ movies?”  Simon turned an accusing look towards Jace, voice sounding awfully close to a whine.  “You promised.  That’s the _only_ reason I agreed to go on vacation during Shark Week.  Seriously, why would you even think this was good week to go away?  Our poor DVR.  Not to mention I’m going to have-”

Jace grabbed the back of Simon’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, effectively stopping him mid-tangent.  “Simon, I love you,” he pulled back with a grin, “but shut up.  I promise you will meet at least one star from the _Jaws_ movies.  If you’re lucky, you might even get to meet two.”

Simon crossed his arms and leveled Jace with a glare.  “Then why are we here?  Isn’t this where Maia’s interning?  Last time I checked, she didn’t work with anyone from _Jaws_.  She works with dolphins, fish, rays… everything else _but_ sharks.”

Jace laughed at that, “Just relax, will you?”  He leaned over so his breath tickled Simon’s ear as he spoke, “You know I’m a man of my word.”  As he pulled back he let his hand brush along the waistband of Simon’s jeans.  “So if nothing else, enjoy the free food and alcohol.”

Simon shivered and dropped his arms to his side.  “Fine, but if you-”

“Jace!  Simon!” a familiar voice shouted across the lobby.

Both men stopped and turned to see Maia headed straight for them.  “Hey Maia,” Jace pulled her into a hug as soon as she reached them.  “How do you do this every day?  This is way too early to be up and functioning.” 

She laughed as the hug ended, “I’ve been up for five hours already, you two have it easy!” 

“Morning, Maia,” Simon smiled and gave her a hug of his own.  “What in the world do they have you doing that you needed to be up at 2am?”

“Grunt work,” she responded, then waved her hand dismissing the thought.  “But let me see,” she reached out and picked up the lanyards and IDs hanging around each of their necks.  “What time is your swim?  I’m going to try to get done early so I can stop by and visit.”

“1:10pm,” Jace answered before she had a chance to read the ID.  “I have a surprise for Simon that they said has to be at 11:30am so.”

“Surprise?” Simon perked up at that.  “What surprise?”

Maia and Jace laughed at the look on Simon’s face.

“No seriously guys,” Simon looked back and forth between the two of them.  “What surprise?”

Maia laughed harder, “On that note, I leave you to it, Jace.  I need to get back to work anyways.  I should be done by then so I’ll try to swing by the lagoon.”  She reached over and gave Jace’s arm a quick squeeze.  “Have fun!  See you later!” she called over her shoulder as she made her way through the sea of people and disappeared behind a door labeled ‘Staff Only.’

“Come on!”  This time Simon would fully admit he was whining.  “Give me a hint.”

Jace shook his head, biting his bottom lip with nerves.  “No hints,” he took Simon’s hand, leading him out of the lobby and down the path.  “And don’t even try it, Lewis.  You know I’m immune to you.”

 

*****

 

“Oh my god!” Simon leaned over and quietly screamed to Jace.  He gripped Jace’s arm and squeezed hard as he put his face down into the water, snorkel pointing upwards so he could breath.  A few seconds later he pulled his head up again, “This is really happening!”

“I take it I did good?” Jace asked, a huge grin on his face at how happy Simon was.  When Simon turned to him with wide eyes, nodding vigorously, he just laughed.  “Great.  Now if you don’t mind, having two arms makes swimming a lot easier.”

Simon immediately let go and put his face back into the water, silently cataloging the different types of sharks swimming below and around him.  Since Shark Week had sort of been a father-son tradition they had shared, he wanted to remember every detail so he could share it with Luke.  Swimming around, he was lost in his own world noticing all the different species:  Whitetip, Blacktip, Nurse, and Zebra.  When all was said and done he determined that he had been swimming in the same water with nineteen sharks. 

He was turning to look for Jace when something big swam right in front of his face.  Jerking backwards and surfacing, he squeaked out something like _“holy shit”_ around the mouth piece of the snorkel.  After he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he dipped his head under again to try and see what had swam by. 

A grouper.  One _huge_ grouper.

Now that he knew what it was, he resurfaced and looked around embarrassed, hoping no one had seen his small heart attack.  His hopes were dashed though when he noticed Jace was a few yards away, looking right at him and laughing. 

“That made this whole thing worth it,” Jace managed to get out as he swam over to Simon.  “Shit, that was classic.”

“Ha ha.  Just keep it up, Jace,” Simon warned with a glare.  He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.  “We’ll see who’s still laughing later tonight.”  With that said, he put the snorkel back in his mouth and swam away, looking down at all the movement under the water.

Jace glanced up at the rock ledge and gave Maia a quick nod.  She gave him two thumbs up in return, before hopping off and disappearing behind a gate.  “Yes, I guess we will,” he muttered to himself, looking back in the direction in which Simon took off.

 

*****

 

“I still haven’t seen anyone from _Jaws_ ,” Simon leaned over and whispered.

“Patience is a virtue,” Jace answered with a mocking tone to his voice.  He raised his hand out of the water and motioned for him to turn his head.  “Now pay attention.”

Simon rolled his eyes but turned to face the trainer – Lisa, if he remembered correctly – and watched as she directed the dolphin to swim down the line of people.  As it passed in front of him, he reached out and ran his hand down the length of the dolphin, mesmerized by the difference in texture between it and the sharks they had swam with earlier.

“Now Cindy is one of our very own celebrities.”

He heard Lisa start talking about Cindy, the dolphin they had been meeting with, but tuned her out as he once again thought about the sharks and how this shark week was topping every one he’s ever had.  He started thinking about what he would have to do to top Jace’s surprise when he felt someone nudge him.

“… _Jaws 3_.”

His head flew up and he stared at the trainer.  “Wait, what?”

She laughed but repeated herself, “I said Cindy here was in _Jaws 3_.  She played herself and one of our other dolphins, Capricorn, played ‘Sandy’.” 

Simon looked from the trainer to the dolphin to Jace and back again.  He couldn’t help the huge grin that appeared on his face.  Turning back to the blonde, he felt the spread of warmth over his body at the look he saw in his eyes.  “I love you,” he mouthed, watching as Jace’s smile grew even wider.  When Jace jokingly puckered his lips in a kiss, he lifted his hand up and flicked water in his face.  He was stopped from doing anything more because this time, when Lisa started talking, he paid attention.

“And speaking of the man himself,” Lisa made a gesture with her arm and Cindy swam off.  She then slapped the water and another dolphin came swimming over.  “Guys, this is Capricorn!”  The dolphin swam in front of the line of people, just like Cindy had, giving everyone a chance to touch him as she pointed out some of the differences between the two.  Once he was back around and facing the group, she tossed him a fish. 

“How about we take some family pictures?  You two will be first,” Lisa pointed to Simon and Jace, “and then each family will come up one group at a time.”  She motioned for the pair to walk behind her and then come up next to Capricorn.  “Feel free to put your hands on him, just be careful of his face.  And most importantly, smile!”

Jace put one hand on the dolphin, right behind the dorsal fin, and the other on the small of Simon’s back.  He managed to smile and pose for the camera while whispering to Simon, “Told you.  I’m a man of my word.”  When Simon threw his head back and laughed, Jace really hoped the photographer was still taking pictures.

They took a couple more shots before Lisa directed them back to the line they had been standing in and brought the next family out.  When he was sure everyone else was preoccupied, he grasped Jace’s hand under the water and turned to him.  “You’re a smart ass _,_ ” he smiled and squeezed their joined hands, “but you’re _my_ smart ass.” 

Jace rolled his eyes, “And you’re cheesy as hell.” 

“But you love me.”

“I do.”  Before Jace could say anything further, Lisa called for everyone’s attention.

“Now unfortunately it’s almost time to say goodbye, but before we do, Capricorn is going to show you one of the ways that dolphins get enrichment here.”  Lisa turned and waved to another trainer standing on the rocks near the back of the lagoon.  Once she was satisfied everything was set, she turned back around to the group.  “I need a volunteer for this one.  Who thinks they’re up for it?” 

When Simon just stood there, Jace let go of his hand and elbowed him in the side.  Hard.

Turning to glare at Jace, Simon raised his hand.  He was just about to comment on the fact that Jace hadn’t raised his hand either when he heard his name called.  “Wait, seriously?” he turned around with a look of confusion.

Lisa just laughed and motioned him over.  “You’re my volunteer for today!”

Simon looked over at Jace who was laughing and pushing him out towards the trainer and dolphin.  He mouthed _“you’re dead”_ before turning and shuffling over to stand in the middle of their little group. 

“One of the things that the dolphins love is playing with their toys.  Capricorn is going to head on over to my colleague Mark to get his favorite one and then bring it back to you, Simon, so you two can play.”  As she explained, she signaled the dolphin to swim off before turning back to Simon.  “Now I need you to stand right here,” she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently moved him until he was standing right in front of her, “and Capricorn will bring it right to you.  When he brings it back, just take the buoy right from his mouth.” 

Simon felt the water shift as someone moved behind him but he didn’t have time to look as Capricorn was making his way back, the white buoy in his mouth standing out in stark contrast against his grey skin.  When the dolphin came to a stop right in front of him, he reached out to take the buoy as instructed.  As he started to pull back, his hands started shaking and he felt his heart start to race.

“What is it?”

“What does it say?”

“Turn around,” he was pretty sure the trainer was giving him instructions as he could see her lips moving.  He knew he was supposed to do as he was told, but the problem was that even over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, his brain was too busy freaking out to tell his feet what to do.  A moment later, he felt a pair of hands on his hips gently turning him around.

“Simon,” Jace started, face serious.  He took one of Simon’s hands and held it between his own.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew that everyone was staring, that there was a photographer and videographer a few feet away, but all he could focus on was Jace.  On the mismatched eyes staring back at him filled with nothing but love. 

Jace gave a quick nod to the buoy still held tight in Simon’s grip.  “Well?”  When Simon continued to stare at him, not saying a word, his smile started to falter. 

“Yes!” Simon shouted, then realized he had probably been a little _too_ loud.  He didn’t care though, not when the smile on Jace’s face was lighting up his entire face.  Forgetting where they were, and that they had a growing audience of onlookers, he threw his arm around Jace’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Congratulations!”

The pair pulled apart when they heard a familiar voice shouting to them.  They both turned to see Maia on the shore, jumping up and down with her own wide grin.  Simon turned back to whisper in Jace’s ear, “I can’t believe you-”

“Come on you two,” Lisa regretfully burst their bubble.  “Turn around and face the camera.  You have to show everyone what it says!”

Jace gave Simon a quick kiss to the cheek before he pulled away and spun Simon back around.  He put his arm around Simon’s waist and held up the other end of the buoy.  “Thank you,” he whispered, just loud enough for Simon to hear as they posed.

Simon blushed and looked down at the buoy in their hands, reading the words over and over, to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  His eyes traced the cursive letters as they spelled out the most important part of this shark week.  The thing that cemented this year as the best shark week ever. 

_Will you marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Cindy and Capricorn are real and were indeed in _Jaws 3_.
> 
> You can find me at [openbiandbroken](https://openbiandbroken.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
